1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to key holders and, more particularly, is concerned with a device which has a spring-loaded locking hinge, and is capable of holding a relatively large number of keys in a streamlined fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most individuals carry a number of keys on a daily basis, including keys to their homes, automobiles, and the like. There have been numerous attempts to create devices for effectively managing these keys. These attempts range from the simple "key ring" to more elaborate devices such as those described below. However, none of the existing devices, are particulary suitable, for one reason or another, for serving their intended purpose.
For instance, although the typical key ring serves to hold a number of keys together and is relatively easy to use in that keys can be readily placed upon or removed from the ring, it is also quite bulky and, if a number of keys are placed on the ring, inconvenient and uncomfortable for placement in a person's pocket.
Other devices designed to eliminate this problem often attempt to provide some sort of enclosure for the keys in which the keys are aligned relative to one another so they can be carried in a compact fashion. However, these latter devices suffer from a number of drawbacks, including the limitations that: they are incapable of holding the number of keys most individuals carry; that it is often difficult to retrieve the particular key needed; they do not have a convenient method for returning keys to the key holder after use; they frequently have latches or other sharp protrusions which make them unsuitable for placing inside one's pocket; or, are of such size or shape that they will not fit comfortably in one's pocket.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,726 to R. L. Loesch and U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,636 to B. N. Kovacevic disclose key holders which are generally capable of holding a total of only six keys. Six keys appears to be the practical limit for most of the prior enclosure-type devices developed for holding keys. In addition, because the manner of the attachment of the keys to the key holder requires that the keys be placed in a side-by-side relationship, they are rather unusually shaped and inconveniently sized. Both are of a size which is either substantially longer than the length of a typical key, or of a width substantially greater than that of two keys lying side by side. Further, the key case described in the Loesch patent is held in a closed position by a snap catch which, as in some of the other patented inventions described below, is a protrusion on the surface of the same which could catch on the user's clothing or be inadvertently released so the case would come open. In the other patent, the Kovacevic patent, the number of working parts contributes to the sheer bulkiness of the overall dimensions of the case which does not result in a great improvement over carrying the keys on a key ring.
The key holders described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,044 to Paul T. De Frees, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,967 to Stephen C. Jacobsen, are generally capable of holding only three to four keys. The first version of the key holder illustrated in the Jacobsen patent can be modified, however, to include arms for holding keys on the other side of the "floor" portion of that invention to double the key holding capacity. If the Jacobsen device were so modified, the keys would still have to be placed side by side, and three across, similar to the devices described in the preceding paragraph. The key holders disclosed in the De Frees and Jacobsen patents also have protrusions which make them unsuitable for placing inside the user's pocket. In the De Frees patent, there are latches which hold the lids closed which project from the surfaces of the case. In the Jacobsen patent the keys are held against a flat floor or base, and are partially covered by the arms to which the keys are attached. Despite the fact that the arms partially cover the keys, the arms and the uncovered portion of the keys as well as the divider walls which separate the keys on the different arms are exposed inside the user's pocket. This could result in the keys snagging material in the user's pants pocket, and could cause injury to the user when reaching into his pocket.
Further, a number of the inventions referred to above do not have a convenient mechanism either for selecting the desired key or for returning the keys back to the enclosure after use. Of the devices which have a way to select a key and return the same to the case after use, the mechanism employed is often needlessly mechanically complicated and contributes unecessarily to the overall dimensions of the case or holder. Without specifically describing the mechanisms for returning the keys to the case in all of the patents referred to above, it is apparent that in order to select a key in a device such as that described in the Jacobsen patent, both hands would be needed to hold the case and to unlatch the arms which have been folded against the floor or base of the key holder shown therein. Likewise, after each use, it would be inconvenient to have to align the keys, and then lay the keys flat against the floor and then fold the arms over the keys. Such manuevering of the keys would be particularly difficult in the dark or with one hand which are frequently the conditions under which one must struggle to find one's keys. It is therefore necessary to design a key case which permits the keys to easily retrieved and folded back into the case after each use in a natural manner which does not involve unecessary mechanical complications.
Additionally, it is apparent from viewing the drawings of the previously patented enclosure-type key holders, that although attention was apparently devoted to holding the keys in place with respect to each other, a relatively insignificant effort was spent in attempting to make the key holders in a shape which would fit comfortably in one's hand, and to make the overall shape of the key holder appealing and attractive.
Consequently, a need exists for a key holder which is capable of enclosing a large number of keys in a streamlined fashion and which permits easy access to the keys desired to be used and has no latches or other sharp protrusions on its exterior.